tuffpuppyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Snapnapped
SynopsisEdit Spoiler warning: ''Plot or ending details follow.'' As per his character, Snaptrap delivers a message to the people ofPetropolis via a TV message… which turns out was just him preparing for one, using a cardboard cutout TV screen. Apparently, D.O.O.M. has been having a bit of technical problems lately, what with gadgets that don't work and vehicles that don't run. Just as Verminious is wondering how T.U.F.F.manages to have such great tech, the Mole contacts him via tin can phones, and reveals to Snaptrap that Keswick is the one who builds all of T.U.F.F.'s weapons. Seeing this as a window of opportunity, Snaptrap decides to kidnap Keswick and make him build their weapons, and heads off to his destination in the D.O.O.M. Mobile…a.k.a. a city bus with an "of D.O.O.M.!" banner on the back window. Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick has just built a Doughnut Atomizer, which creates doughnuts out of thin air and can capture villains in one fell swoop. However,Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief are more interested in jelly doughnuts, and make Keswick go out to get some jelly doughnuts, before he could show them a new security system he built, and then uses on them. After leaving the doughnut shop, Keswick runs into Snaptrap, who tries to convince the little hamster into working for D.O.O.M., which Keswick refuses to do. Snaptrap says he can respect a man with principals, then shoves Keswick into a burlap sack and runs off. Meanwhile, Dudley is going crazy after having to wait for food for three minutes and twenty-one seconds (which in dog years is twelve hours). With a special tracking device, Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief see Snaptrap kidnap Keswick (and the donuts!), and attempt to rescue him (and the donuts!), but are stopped by Keswick's new security device. They're then told by an inaccurate hologram of Keswick that they can only leave if they say the password (Peter Piper Picked a Peck of Pickled Peppers)…which they have little time to do, since spiked walls are closing in on them. At D.O.O.M., Keswick sees just how idiotic D.O.O.M. HQ really is (especially when Snaptrap threatens him with a soup can), and after much sucking up, rebuilds D.O.O.M. into a better home. Snaptrap then convinces Keswick to build him a doomsday device with which to finally destroy T.U.F.F., stating that they never appreciated Keswick's intellect. Keswick seemingly accepts this. Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief attempt to stop their impending death by trying to say the password, but failing, until they say it together, and manage to survive (granted, they're stretched out and filled with holes). Meanwhile, Keswick has built the doomsday device (and a six dollar hamburger machine), and convinces Snaptrap to throw a party for his fellow villains just to rub his success in their faces, something the arrogant rat gleefully does. Outside, Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief locate D.O.O.M. HQ, and stumble across the aforementioned party Snaptrap's throwing, and to their horror, see Keswick working for D.O.O.M.. A fight then ensues to stop Keswick from starting the doomsday device, but the trio is outnumbered. Keswick starts the device… which turns out to be a larger version of his Doughnut Automizer, this time with jelly doughnuts. With the villains captured, Keswick reveals he was only tricking Snaptrap, and would never betray T.U.F.F., no matter how they mistreat him. Kitty promises those days are over, and everyone runs away after Dudley causes the giant burger machine to collapse.